


stop

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [302]
Category: Inhibit (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Canon Trans Character, Check this webcomic out, Dialogue, Drabble, Inhibit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Curse these inhibitors!” Victor screamed before punching a wall, while tiny bits of electricity was sparking from all over his body, especially his arms, where his old inhibitors were placed. They were supposed to stop his variations, but by the actual lightning all over his body, it was proven that they didn’t.





	stop

“Curse these inhibitors!” Victor screamed before punching a wall, while tiny bits of electricity was sparking from all over his body, especially his arms, where his old inhibitors were placed. They were supposed to  _ stop  _ his variations, but by the actual lightning all over his body, it was proven that they didn’t. They were getting old, and it frustrated the teen so much. He needed new ones, because these drew him insane. He always got into trouble because of his variations running havoc anyway.

“Careful.” David answered. He had just gotten out of the shower and his hair was wet. “You are punching the wall terrifyingly close to an electric socket. We do not want a disaster to happen again.”

“Shut up.”

David just laughed before he began to stretch, he always did after he got out of his binder, and it felt so nice to just breathe. He would usually spend evenings taking it easy, but now he was here with Victor. He too, with his senses and constantly broken aids also knew the frustration of inhibitors not working, but unlike Victor, he never became angry, just annoyed.

“Sure, if you want I’ll turn off my aids, then I won’t hear you, so then I can’t answer.” he teased. “Just don’t try to get my attention by touching me, especially when my hair is still wet. That also includes kissing, even if that’s the saddest thing ever. But with my hair and you sparking at literally everything that makes you angry or nervous, I’m not taking any risks. Don’t wanna be fried before becoming an adult, you know.”

“Shut up. I just… I’m tired of these. If I HAVE to wear them, I would atleast like that they work, you know.”

“Yeah, I get you. But you’ll get new ones eventually, just like how I always get new aids. And once you get your new inhibitors, you won’t have to worry about random electro outbursts.”

“I hope so.”

David smiled.

“Think positive, atleast you’re not a pyro.”

“And thank god for that.”

“See? Think positive.”


End file.
